


The Amazing World of Gumball Hybrids & Shapeshifters AU

by MeggieChan16



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	The Amazing World of Gumball Hybrids & Shapeshifters AU

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!"

We look behind us where the screams were coming from and see people running from someone/something. I stop somebody.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"THERE'S SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE! RUNN!!" Then he ran away. We look and someone with two swords was jumping from the lockers, chasing everyone. Instead of trying to slice us, the person went over us.

"What the--" before I finished, I heard yelling. There were two girls and a boy with a wolf and bear.

I looked at the wolf and it just started back at me with it's icy blue eyes...


End file.
